


Another Galaxy, More to Save

by mannypanic13



Series: Another Galaxy, More To Save [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Mass Effect, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Multi, PTSD, Some minor death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mannypanic13/pseuds/mannypanic13
Summary: When Commander Shepard saves one galaxy, willing to save her home she braces herself to die only to wake up alive and in another galaxy, another world. In the middle of a war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter takes place before she gets sent to Thedas.  
> I was crying through most of the chapter just to get through the dialogue.  
> Commander Artemis Shepard is one of my many playthrough characters.  
> She is a Paragon walkthrough. Most of them are. I feel bad to easily.

Another Galaxy, More to Save  
_________________________

 

Her name was Artemis Shepard. She saved the galaxy from the Geth, the Collectors, and soon The Reapers. She was rewarded the Star of Terra for saving Elysium. The Skyllian Blitz. She rallied the colonists against the invaders, and when the forces broke through the colonies defenses, Shepard single-handly held them off and sealed the breach. She was only twenty-two (22) years old. An amazing feat for someone so young. She survived all the trails that were thrown at her. But can she really survive the aftermath of The Reapers? 

She sat there looking outside the big window as she saw ships exploding in her sight. She turned towards Admiral Anderson. 

“Commander,” His breath was harsh, he was losing a lot of blood but she had hope that he will survive. He was a fighter. He always was. 

“We did it.” Shepard breath out smiling a little. She was losing blood. She can feel herself getting weaker. She turned her head to look back towards the large window. 

“Yes, we did. It’s, uh quite a view.” Debris was floating in front of the window. All those lives lost. 

Shepard gasped for breath, “Best seats in the house.” She groaned out. 

“God feels like years since I last sat down.” Anderson trying to stay calm but he knew what was to come. 

“I think you earned some deserve some rest.” Shepard looked over at him, watching him. 

“Mmm.” Anderson groaned. “Stay with me. We’re almost through this.” Shepard tried to keep talking to keep him there with her. 

“You did good child. You did good. You made me proud.” Anderson looked over at Shepard from the corner of his eyes, trying to turn his head towards Shepard as she looked outside. He was swelled with pride. He was really proud of her. Like a parent proud of their child for doing something incredible but that is what Shepard did. She did do something incredible. His eyes closed as he started to slump down. “Thank you, sir.” Shepard looked over at Anderson, “Anderson?” She called out but he didn’t answer her. She closed her eyes trying to not to shed a tear. She looked down to her left side, moving her hand to see blood. Her own blood. She too was ready to die. 

As soon as she started to close her eyes she heard a voice, “Shepard. Commander!” It was Admiral Hackett. Shepard shook her head trying to stay awake. “I uh what do you need me to do?” She grunted trying to crawl to get up. She lost a lot of blood. She was weak. They needed her. She can’t be weak. Not now! 

“Nothing is happening! The crucible isn’t firing.” She heard Hackett, she stood up but she stumbled and fell to the ground once more. “It’s got to be something on your end.” She crawled over to the control panel, in pain, blood was smeared across the floor as she dragged herself. “Commander Shepard!” 

“I don’t see- I’m not sure how to…” her hand was stretched out for the console but she was on the ground so she could not reach. She fell once again. Her eyes closed. Is this the end of Commander Shepard? Did she doom everyone? Did she really fail everyone? 

“Commander!” Hackett yelled once again. But as she heard his voice there was thunk and a bright light. She was lifted up on a platform. She got on her hands and knees looking up she saw a boy walking towards her. The same boy she saw when this all started. Another thing that has failed, that came back to haunt her. He kneeled down to her.

“Wake up. He said. The voice was human but robotic at the same time. Shepard gathered her strength and stood. She looked around, “What? Where am I?” She asked the boy.

“The Citadel. It’s my home.” The boy replied looking up at her. Shepard glanced around some more than replied, “Who are you?” 

“I am the catalyst.” His voiced echo across the room. 

“I thought the Citadel was the Catalyst?” Shepard was confused but a lot didn’t make sense nowadays. “No. The Citadel is apart of me.” He replied sharply. 

“I need to stop the Reapers. Do you know who I can do that?” She asked the Catalyst. “Perhaps I control the Reapers. They are my solution.” He started to walk away from Shepard and Shepard followed, limping behind him. 

Shepard stopped, “The solution to what?” She was sluggish and weak but she had enough energy to do this. She has to. 

“Chaos.” One word and he didn’t stop. Shepard started to walk once again. Sluggish and limping. She is strong. She can do this. She kept on telling herself. Everyone is counting on me.

“The created. Will always rebel against their Creators. But we found a way to stop that from happening. A way to restore order for the next cycle.” He kept walked and never looked back at her.

“By wiping out organic life?” She stopped once again and this time he stopped also. He turned towards Shepard, “No. We harvest advanced civilizations. Leaving the younger ones alone. Just as we left your people alive the last time we were here.” He explained as he continued to walk more as Shepard followed once again. 

“But you killed the rest?” She gasped a bit as walked towards him some more. “We held them ascend and become us, allowing new life to flourish, while preserving the old life forever in Reaper form.” He stopped and looked over at Shepard. 

Shepard stared out the window of debris and destruction. “I think we rather keep our own form.” Looking back over at the Catalyst. 

“Impossible. Organics will always trend to a point of technological singularity. A moment in time where their creations outgrow them. Conflict is the only result, and extinction the consequence. My solution creates a cycle which never reaches that point. Organic life is preserved.” 

“But you’re taking away our future. Without future, we have no hope. Without hope...we might as well be a machine… programmed to do as what we’re told.” Shepard looked down at the Catalyst. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“There is hope. Maybe more than you know. The fact you are standing here, the first organic to do so in countless cycles, proves this. Just as it proves my solution is no longer valid. A new solution must be found.” The catalyst had sounded a bit annoyed. 

“So what now?” The Catalyst walked forward a bit to see three different walkways. 

“The crucible has altered my function. I can’t proceed. I can only guide you in its use. Its energy can be released as a destructive force. Organics will prevail at our expense. All synthetic life will succumb. As will much of the technology your kind rely on. Including the relays, you depend upon.” The catalyst looks up at Shepard. 

“But the Reapers will be dead?” 

“Correct. But the probability of singularity occurring again in the future is certain.” Catalyst replied. 

“And the other choice?” Shepard asked.

“Harness the Crucible's energy. Use it to take control of the ones you call the Reapers. 

“Control? So the Illusive Man was right!” Shepard couldn’t believe it. 

“Correct..though he could never have taken control, as we already controlled him.” The Catalyst pointed over to where Shepard could control the reapers. 

“What will...happen to me?” She asked.

“You will become the catalyst. You will continue the cycle as you see fit.”

“And the, the Reapers will obey me? She tilted her head a bit holding her side firmly. She knew she didn’t have much time left. 

“Correct. There is one solution. You may combine the synthetic and the organic.” Shepard looked down at the catalyst as he pointed to in front of them as a new walkway appeared. 

“Combine?” 

“It is a very elegant solution. And a path you have already started down. The harvesting will cease. It will be a new ascension, for synthetic and organic life.” 

“So I just..” she trailed off not knowing what to say.

“Add your energy, your essence, with that of the Crucible. The resulting chain reaction will transform both of our kind. We synthetics will become more like you, and organic life will become like us.” 

“So we’ll just...go on living, together?” Shepard was hopeful. But is this what she truly wanted?

“But you must act. I can’t proceed. Go. If you don’t the cycle will continue, but I will no longer control the reapers.” She looked over at the Catalyst. She must choose quickly. She took a deep breath and started limping slowly. She can do this. She can make this. For everyone. For every race, child, woman, men. She can do this. She gave herself a little pep talk. She grabbed her gun and started shooting. She was going to destroy the Reapers. Sorry, Edi. Sorry Geth. I see you on the other side. As she gave the last shots she flashes of people who she cared about. Anderson, Garrus, Joker, Thane, Mordin, Tali, Jack, Liara, Javik...everyone. All those who served on the Normandy. 

And then there was an explosion. And everything went black. But right before she blacked out, she saw green.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the story is a bit slow but I promise you it will pick up!  
> Shepard's appearance is the default appearance in Mass Effect 3.

Chapter 2  
_______

Shepard groaned, her eyes still close she heard murmurs around her. Is this the beyond? Heaven or whatever? Or did she survive after all? She went to rub her eyes with her hand but there was a tug. Her eyes bolted open, she tried sitting up quickly but she was chained down! She frantically looked over to see a few people next to her. There are five people there. Two of them were male the rest female. A blonde male and a black-haired woman had their hands on their swords. Wait, swords? Where am I? Or when? 

A tall male figure came walking up to her. His hair was brown and he has a strong jawline along with some stubble. “My name is Maxwell Trevelyan. I am the Inquisitor of the Inquisition. Do you know where you are?” The man asked Shepard.

“No.” Shepard groaned. It felt like all at once she was in pain. She forgot all about her wounds.

“Hold still Serah. You opened up your wound.” A female voice with an accent that sounded roughly like an Italian accent but not exactly Italian. When Shepard looked over to the voice she saw a dark skin lady holding a little writing board with a candle and a quill on it. 

“Where am I?” Shepard doesn’t like her position right now. Chained, injured. Not a good for her. They could do anything they wanted with her. 

“You are in Skyhold.” The redhead woman with a somewhat French accent. “Where is that?” Shepard asked confused. She never heard of Skyhold. They all gave her a strange look but they shouldn’t be surprised she had strange clothes on when they found her. 

“In Ferelden. Which is in Thedas.” The same woman said. “What planet is Thedas from? Did the Reapers came here?” Shepard asked them and they all look confused. 

“The Reapers? What is that? Who are they?” Now Shepard must be dreaming. 

“What happened to me? How did you find me?” Shepard decided to ask them. When another woman came in. “I must tend to her wound.” She said and everyone moved out of her way. Shepard tensed when she came over and went to move her shirt.

“Don’t touch me!” Shepard yelled and started to have a blue glow around her. When she activated her biotics swords were drawn. And Shepard back down. “If you don't get treated it can get infected or you can bleed out and die. Like you were about to.” The redhead spoke to her. She glared over at her as she nods her silently. Soon enough the healer came over and fixed her. And when the healer was finished she heard them argue. She heard a sharp masculine voice. “We can’t unchain her! We don’t know her! How can we trust her? She must be a mage! Did you see the way she glowed blue?” 

“I can hear you!” She shouted, turning her head over to where they were huddled up. 

“Hmm.” The Inquisitor said stroking his chin. “How about you talk about what you last remember and we unchain you?” He smiled at her. Shepard had to admit he had a lovely smile. She had no other choice but to comply.

“Fine. And you also tell me about what is going on here and how you found me.” Shepard told the Inquisitor. Trevelyan nods his head in agreement. “Unchain her.” 

The blonde male hesitated but did as he was told and unchained her. He was nice enough to help Shepard sit up comfortably. 

Shepard sigh and shook her head trying to remember what exactly happened, “There was a war. There was an explosion and I blacked out. But I remember a flash of green and that is all.” Shepard closed her eyes remembering Anderson and her friends that she left. Maybe it was for the best.

“A war? And you were fighting The Reapers? Sounds bad.” The dark skin woman commented on writing everything down. 

“Yes.” Shepard nods her head, “I don’t know how here works but where I am from there were many different planets and races. And the Reapers destroyed planets and harvest the people into their soldiers.” Shepard explained. “Planets?” The blonde male asked. “Yeah. There were multiple planets where I came from. From different Galaxies. There were humans, Asari, Drell, Elcor, Hanar, Salarian, Turian, Volus, Batarians, Geth, Krogan, Quarian, Rachni, Vorcha, Yahg, Leviathans, and probably more even more out there that haven’t even learned to space travel yet.” Shepard looked around seeing the confused looks, “We were able to travel amongst the stars.” 

They slightly nod their head. “I guess since you somewhat answered our question we can answer yours.” The Inquisitor said. 

“We found you falling outside a rift, bleeding to death.” He replied as he walked over and sat on the edge of her bed. “The wound came from the war?” He asked.

“Yeah, where else would it come from? We were fighting the last fight. The final battle.” Shepard closed her eyes once again sighing hoping that everyone was safe and she didn’t fail.

“We are in a war too. If you like after you are healed maybe you can help us?” The Inquisitor asked. “You look like you know your way around a battlefield.” 

“I assume from the swords you don’t have guns?” Shepard said and once again everyone looked confused. “Guns?” The black-haired woman asked.

“Its a weapon. We have more dangerous weapons where I am from. We could probably destroy towns and planets.” Shepard explained. 

“By the maker.” The blonde male replied. “Um if it is bold to ask what is your names? Only one of you had introduced yourself.” Shepard asked. 

“You didn’t introduce yourself either.” The red-head crossed her arms, giving Shepard a look. Shepard shrugged her shoulders, “Fair point. I am Commander Shepard.” She replied to them.

“You are a Commander?” The blonde asked as Shepard nods her head and Trevelyan chuckles and hits the blonde, “Hey you two can bond over being Commanders.” The Commander rolled his eyes.

“This is Cullen Rutherford Commander of the Inquisition forces.” Trevelyan pointed to the blonde male he then pointed over to the black-haired lady, “This is Seeker Cassandra-” He was cut off when Cassandra replied, “Don’t even.” With that Trevelyan chuckles, “Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast.” The Seeker nods her head as Trevelyan moved on, “Over here we have Josephine Montilyet, Ambassador of the Inquisition and lastly we have Leliana, Nightingale, Our Spymaster.” He introduced everyone and Shepard nods her head. “Nice to meet you.” She said shortly as she moved to the side of the bed and started to stand. 

“Whoa there! You shouldn’t stand yet!” Trevelyan said putting his hands in front of her. 

“I am fine. Don’t worry about me. Not the first time I had an injury like this. I am just sore. I need to stretch my legs some.” Shepard replied looking over at the Inquisitor and then over to the healer walking in once again. 

The healer tsked but nods her head, “She can walk but limit the stairs and be slow and careful.” The healer crossed her arms.

“If it is alright with you, may I walk around?” Shepard asked as Trevelyan smiled slightly turning his body towards his hand out. “As long as your an ally.” Shepard nods her head and shook his hand. “I may need some training in your weapons. I am fairly quick to learn how to handle weapons.” 

“Then you will have training lessons with the Commander and Bull!” Trevelyan said.

“Bull?” Shepard tilted her head in confused that is a weird name. “Yeah. He is in the tavern. You know him when you see him. He stands out quite a bit.” And with that everyone started to walk out of the Healers tent.   
Shepard walked slowly out of the tent walking around. She noticed a few short people and people with very pointed ears. She walked up a small flight of stairs and she noticed a building with a few people walking out slurring their words. “Must be the Tavern.” She mumbled as she walked in. She looked around to see many people in the Tavern. Her eyes stopped at a big guy who had horns and an eyepatch. ‘Must be Bull. Where is his shirt?’ She thought as she walked over to him. 

The big guy with the horns, an eyepatch, and no shirt watched as she moved through the crowd to come over him. “Are you Bull?” Shepard asked him. A male in armor was sitting next to him was stopped talking to Bull.

“Who wants to know?” Bull replied his head resting on his fist. “I am Shepard. The Inquisitor told me I could meet you here. He told me to tell you between you and The Commander you are going to help me train.”

Bull raised a brow, “You must be that chick that fell out of a rift, bleeding to death.” He looked Shepard up and down staring into her soul or that is what it felt like to her. 

“Yeah, I suppose so.” Shepard shrugged her shoulders. 

“Well, let me know when you are healed and the Commander and I will let you know when we train you. For now.” He paused leaning forward into her face, “let’s drink.” Shepard smiled at him, “Now you are talking! But your paying since I don’t have money.” 

“By the way this is Krem.” He pointed over to the male next to him. 

“Hello.” Krem waved at her. Shepard waved back at him, “Hi.” 

“So what kind of drink you want?” Bull asked, “The strongest shit they have.” Shepard replied to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at fight scenes I am sorry!  
> Also, I was thinking of doing some, one-shots   
> for the story for when I have writers' block!

There she was watching the sunrise on the battlements. Commander Cullen has been a bit to busy to help her train but Bull and his merry band of Chargers has been helping Shepard. They all agreed she was best with being a rogue. She was deeply close range. Which she knew since she is a Vanguard Biotic. 

Her red hair was growing longer and she didn’t want to cut it. So buns and braids have been on her head lately. She leaned against the edge of the battlements in deep thought. She couldn’t sleep. When was the last time she slept well? Before the war. The war back home. She missed everyone. She missed Thane. She knew he was going to dye eventually but not like that. She remembers the goodbye kiss and the prayer she read out loud with Kolyat. Siha. Shepard smiled slightly remembering her moments with Thane. 

“Are you okay, Shepard?” Shepard quickly turned to look behind her to see Commander Cullen. “Commander. I am fine. Just can’t sleep.” She responded. 

“Neither have I. I been doing paperwork all night. One of the guards came by saying you been watching the sky since you been here. Are you not comfortable?” Cullen asked Shepard. Shepard hmmed and shook her head. “No. No. The bed is fine. I had worse and I had better.” Shepard chuckled, “I just can’t sleep. Getting to sleep is also hard. I think too much.” 

“I agree. Especially with this war going on.” Cullen stepped closer to Shepard. Shepard watched Cullen, he was handsome. She will admit that. 

“Especially with a war going on,” Shepard repeated Cullen nodding her head. “Do you know how the Inquisitor sleeps? I can imagine what he is going through. All that pressure, leading all these people. It can put a toll on someone.” Shepard said looking up at Cullen. 

“I do not. It might be a good question to ask the Inquisitor. You seem to know the weight. Was there a lot of lives depend on you during your war?” Cullen asked as Shepard turned her head looking at the snowy mountains. 

Flashback of Thessia popped in her head. The distress in Lieutenant Kurin and another Asari soldier crying out for help. Their last moments. Shepard shook her head trying to stop the images and sounds. “Shepard are you okay?” Cullen called out putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Shepard panicked and shoved his arm off of her shoulder and backed away. “I’m fine. And not really.” With those words, Shepard walked away to her room. She hated those flashbacks. She knows Bull suspects something wrong with her but he never says anything. 

She felt bad for being so rude to the Commander when he only wanted help but she didn’t like him seeing her like this. Old habits break hard, huh? She never wanted her crew to see her so broken. They all depend on her. But no one depends on her now. 

She laid on her bed staring at the ceiling, in a few hours she has more training with the Chargers. She liked the Chargers. They ease her mind. She misses Joker. He always said something to lighten up the mood. “It’s my fault you died!” She remembered Joker saying that to her. And her heart broke. Shepard could be a badass but she has a sensitive heart she just knows how to cover it up well. She had to. 

She remembered when she first joined the Alliance. Some of her Superiors tiptoed around her hoping she was okay especially those that were there on Mindoir. The Massacre. 

‘Tap Tap.’ Shepard looked over to her door and got up. Krem and Dalish were standing at her door. “Ready?” Krem smiled at Shepard. Shepard smiled and followed them to the courtyard to start her train. The weirdest part was both Cullen and the Inquisitor was there waiting for her along with Bull and the rest of the Chargers. 

“They wanted to watch.” Bull threw his thumb back behind to the Commander and Inquisitor. “That’s fine. They probably want to see me kick someone's ass.” Shepard smirks walking over to get her daggers. 

“Oh someone is confident about that. You have been doing this for a month. Don’t get too cocky.” Bull firmly said to her. “Too late.” Shepard shrugged her shoulders as she was reading her weapons in the ring. Her opponent? Kreme de la Kreme. 

Krem had a sword and shield he came into the ring and looked at me, “I am not going easy on you.” He pointed his sword at Shepard. “I never expected you to.” She replied as with that they started to fight. 

Shepard ran at Krem blocking his strikes as best as she can. She lunged to the left hoping to hit him. Did I mention they are wooden daggers and swords? So no real injuries and she still be able to get the technique down. 

Shepard almost had Krem but like her, he blocked with his shield. Krem bashed his shield into Shepard making her fall to the ground but when Krem went to strike her down, Shepard rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet. 

She ran towards Krem glowing blue, catching him off guard. Krem flinched and that’s when Shepard hit him with her wooden dagger. She hit him hard on his left side. 

“I got you!” Shepard yelled at Krem. The match ends usually when a person hits someone first. Sometimes unless Bull says until they can’t fight anymore. And that's when Shepard gets sore no one holds back. Especially Bull. 

“Good job Shepard!” Bull yelled over, “You got beat by Red!” Bull chuckled at Krem.

“I was expecting her to do her magic!” Krem yelled back. “Well, she tricked you.” Bull slapped Krem’s back. “Maybe next time you get her.” 

The Inquisitor and the Commander walked over to Shepard to congratulate her on her training victory. “Nicely done, Shepard.” The Inquisitor says shaking Shepard’s hand. “Thanks, Maxwell.” The Inquisitor insisted Shepard call him Maxwell. She refused at first but it got to the point it got annoying she just agreed. 

“Can I speak to you for a moment?” Maxwell asked Shepard. Shepard nods her head and they started to walk away from the training ring. “What’s up?” Shepard asked Maxwell, curious on what he wanted to speak to her about. 

“Have you been sleeping? The Commander told me he saw you this morning and that a soldier came and got him and told him that usually around walking the battlements or the garden.” Maxwell says, he looked genuinely worried. 

Shepard sigh and shook her head, “No. I can’t sleep. Either my thoughts keep me up or I dream of horrible things.” She says looking at her feet. It would do her no good lying to Maxwell and she hated telling the truth. She doesn’t want no one to know. It’s her problem. 

“I’m sorry. Maybe Cullen can help? He has similar problems.” Maxwell suggested. “I don’t want to bother Cullen. He has enough issues. And so do you.” Shepard says 

Maxwell shrugged his shoulders. “I consider you a friend. I care about you Shepard even though Leliana thinks I should be cautious around you.” He chuckled. “I don’t blame her. I fell out of a rift and the shit I been reading about the fade and magic I would be suspicious too.” She says as she stopped in front of the main stairs. 

“Maxwell I have a question. Are you sleeping?” Shepard asked Maxwell. He shrugged his shoulders. “No. Not as much as I should. All of Thedas is counting on me and I am afraid to fail.” He looked down at his feet.

“Wow. Only Thedas.” Shepard whispered but quickly realize he heard her, “Sorry. Even though its only Thedas its still a lot on you. I know. Hell even if its just one town or city its a lot. I know what it feels. To have so much riding on you. The fear of failure.” Shepard put her hand on Maxwell's shoulder. 

“How do you know?” Maxwell asked Shepard. “I saved a city once. From slavers. I single-handedly held a breach in the defenses long enough to push back the assault. I am a hero to many. And during the big war, I was in the middle of it all. I was the one who found out about the Reapers first. Even though the Councils didn’t believe me. But I kept fighting. I played soldier and politician if needed.” She explained as Maxwell listened and nods his head.

“So all those races, all those planets they were depending on you?” He asked as Shepard nods her head, “I’m sorry. I am stressing over just Thedas while you. You had so much more. Well, I am glad you are here. And helping us. Me. Well, anyway go talk to Cullen. I have to meet up with Dorian. He wanted to talk to me.” He said waving goodbye to Shepard.

Shepard smiled slightly sighing. She felt better now she talked but the horrors were still in the back of her mind. Talking won’t help her much. She still won’t be able to sleep. Shepard walked up to the stairs and up to Cullen’s office. She breathes deeply and walked in. Cullen hunched over his desk holding his head in pain. “Headache?” She asked Cullen, “Maybe you should stop looking at the reports.” 

Cullen’s head snapped up and watched Shepard for a minute, “Sorry, yeah. My head does hurt. But I have too much paperwork to stop. Anyways need something?” He asked Shepard.

“No. Maxwell asked me to come to talk to you. But I don’t need help. But I did come up here to tell you he hasn’t been sleeping much either. He’s feeling the weight of everything.” Shepard says leaning against the wall.

 

“I'm not surprised. It is a lot of responsibility.” Shepard nods her head as she listened to Cullen speak. He has an amazing voice a bit raspy and something about his accent made her want to melt. Shepard shook her head, no! She can’t think like that! Not after Thane! She still loves Thane. It is too soon. 

“Shepard. About this morning, are you okay?” Cullen asked she should have known this question was coming up. “I am fine. A lot of soldiers of some issues after the war.” Was all Shepard said as she walked to the door. She didn’t want to explain it. “That's why Maxwell wanted me to come to you. Said you had similar issues. But I don't want to bother you. You have your own stuff to deal with. You don’t need my baggage too.” 

With that, she walked out of Cullen’s office leaving him thinking to himself. Putting things together on what was wrong with her. He understood. Wanting to be alone and do it yourself. He does the same thing. He doesn’t want anyone to worry about him also. He respects that. But he wished she would come to him and talk. Something about her, makes him want to hug her. To kiss her. Cullen shook his head. He needs to go back to do his reports. There is too much to do before they do to find Samson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken forever to update!

It’s been three months since Shepard has been here and she has gotten fairly good at fighting with daggers. She has done a few missions with the inquisition but nothing too big. Mostly taking out a few Venatori groups here and there. 

When she is back home she usually keeps to herself though it is hard to when the Chargers always try to have a drinking match with her, which she tends to always win. The alcohol they serve in Thedas (or at least in Skyhold) compares to nothing that the Kograns had. 

Shepard was stroking the fire in her room when she heard a bang on her door, “Shepard!” Maxwell was calling for her. He sounded scared, worried. She ran to the door to open it to see Maxwell freaking out. She moved out of the way for Maxwell to come in and closed the door. 

“Is everything okay, Max?” She asked as he paced back and forth in her room. 

“I can’t do it. There is too much. Too many people depend on me. I can barely close my eyes for a minute without thinking about demons and rifts and such.” He was panicking and Shepard felt sorry for him but the last thing he needed was pity.

“Shut up.” She crossed her arms. He stops and stared at her, confused. “Shut up? That is all you can say to me? You are supposed to help me!” 

“I am helping you! By telling you to shut up! I have been where you are now. I may not have a fucking cool castle but I been where you are. I was in your shoes. You can’t have those thoughts win. You are here for a reason. Not just because of the anchor. Maybe your maker did put you here maybe he didn’t. But who cares? You are the leader of Inquisition. You are here for a reason. So shut up. And man up. Or woman up. You need to take a deep breath and say I can do this. Do not say no sir. Say yes sir instead. If you think it, it will happen. If you think you will fail then you will fail. If you think you will succeed then you will. You must believe in yourself. I do.” Shepard put her hand on Maxwell’s shoulder and he took a deep breath and nods his head. 

“You are right.” 

“Of course I am.” Shepard chuckles as does Maxwell. 

“Your a good friend. Thank you. I needed that.” He hugs Shepard and Shepard tensed up not knowing what to do with her arms. She has forgotten how to hug for a moment. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to!” Maxwell pulled back but Shepard quickly pulled him back for a hug. “No, I am sorry. It has been too long since I have gotten a hug, that is all.”

“Well, I will be glad to give you a hug every now and again. Which you should come with me. Varric’s friend came. I think you would like to meet her. His name is Garret Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall.” Maxwell said. 

“Wait? Varric’s book is real?!” Maxwell laughed at Shepard’s realization. “You thought it was fake?” He asked.

“Well, yeah. I mean come on! It has the typical hero goes through hell over and over again. And it's always him fixing things not others.” She said crossing her arms huffing. “Well, I will be happy to meet him. As long as he is sarcastic as me. We will be getting along great.” 

They walked out together out on the battlements, walking around until they were facing Varric and Hawke. 

“Inquisitor, Blue meet Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall.” 

“Though I don’t use that title much anymore,” Hawke says walking over towards them. 

“Hawke the Inquisitor, and Blue of course. I figured you would have some friendly advice about Corypheus.” Varric looks up at The Champion. Shepard could tell they were close. Varric was worried but happy to see his friend. “You and I did fight him.” Varric shrugged his shoulders. With that Varric walked away and Hawke walked towards the edge of the battlement and leaned against it looking down. Shepard and Maxwell followed, “You already dropped half a mountain on the bastard. I’m sure anything I can tell you pales in comparison.” He glanced over at Maxwell then back towards everyone below them.

Maxwell’s arms were crossed, “Well, I don’ know. You did save a city from a horde of rampaging Qunari.” 

“I don’t see how that really applies...or is there a rampaging Qunari that I don’t know about?” 

“Well, there is ‘a’ Qunari. He, himself qualifies as a horde all by himself. Fortunately, he’s on our side.” Maxwell watched Hawke not knowing what he should really say or even ask. Shepard stood behind Maxwell offering her support. 

“So then what can I tell you?” Hawke then asks turning his head slightly to look at Maxwell. 

“Varric said that you fought Corypheus before.” With that Hawke stood up, “Fought and killed. The Grey Wardens were holding him, and he somehow used his connection to the darkspawn to influence them.” 

Varric walked closer to them with some mead in his hand, “Corypheus got into their heads. Turned them against each other.” He looked back and forth between the two. 

“If the wardens have disappeared, they could have fallen under his control again.” Hawke crossed his arms thinking.

“So if he has the Venatori, the red templars, and now possibly possessed Wardens as well?” Maxwell sigh, Shepard knew he was starting to worry. “Wonderful.” 

“I didn’t come this far just to give you bad news,” Hawke says. 

“Well then tell him.” Shepard finally spoke up. Hawke looked over to Shepard, he forgot she was there. She hid behind the Inquisitor. “If you have given me a minute I would have said I got a friend in the Wardens. He was investigating something unrelated for me. His name is Stroud. The last time we spoke, he was worried about the corruption in the warden ranks. Since then, nothing.” Hawke started to pace back and forth. 

“Corypheus does certainly qualify as corruption in the ranks. Did your friend disappear with them?” Varric asked Hawke. Hawke stopped and turned towards Varric. “No. He told me He’d be at an old smuggler’s cave near Crestwood.” 

“What were you doing with the Wardens?” Maxwell asked Hawke. “The templars in Kirkwall were using a strange form of Lyrium. It was red.” 

“Just like what the red templars were exposed to.” Shepard stepped forward to stand next to Maxwell. “Hopefully my friend will know more.” Hawke sighs. 

“I’ll take any lead I can get at the moment.” Maxwell says, “Good. I’ll do whatever I can do to help.” Hawke says looking over at Maxwell, “Corypheus is my responsibility. I thought I killed him before. This time. I’ll make sure of it.” 

“Thank you, Hawke. Do you want us to show you the tavern? It looks like you need a drink.” Maxwell asked Hawke. 

Hawke smiles, “I appreciate it. As long as I can buy a drink for the lass.” He looked over wiggling his brows over at Shepard, Shepard chuckles “I will never say no to a drink.” 

“You might want to be careful with Blue. She will drink you under!” Varric laughed. 

“Blue? How did you come up with that name for her?” Hawke asked. Varric smiled, “You would have to see it to believe me.” 

 

“Oh? Now you make me really want to know. So it is your real name?” He looked over at Shepard as they walked down the stairs. “Shepard.” She spoke. 

“Just Shepard?” Hawke asked. “That is what they usually call me. Commander Shepard.” She smiled at him. “No one ever calls me by my first name. 

“Wait? You're a Commander?” Hawke asked. “Yes, that's what I said. Please keep up.” Shepard crossed her arms. 

“What is your first name?” Maxwell asked wanting to know, “I been meaning to ask you. I feel like it’s unfair that you call me by my name and I don’t call you by your first.” He pouted. 

They were about to enter the tavern when Cullen walked out, “Oh! Inquisitor there you are! And there you are as well Hawke.” He cleared his throat looking a bit uncomfortable. 

“Hello, Commander. Hey, aren’t you too curious on what is Shepard’s first name?” Maxwell smiled widen as Cullen tilt his head but also nods his head. “Well yeah. Actually, I have wonder.” 

“It’s Artemis. Okay? Happy. I was named after a Goddess where I am from. One of many.” Shepard says. 

“One of many? Like the Avvar?” Hawke asked. “It's a long story, my friend,” Varric answered. “Let’s sit down and I tell you the tale of how we found her. And then she will tell us the story of Artemis.” 

“Fine.” She sighed. 

About half an hour later Varric told the story to Hawke who was amazed at Shepard. “You are not from here. And you traveled amongst the stars?” He gasped. Shepard was amused by his reaction. Almost like a kid. 

“Now about this Artemis?” Hawke was hanging nearly off his chair. “Its a lot. I tell you about her and later on about her family. She is from Greek mythology. She is the daughter of Zeus and Leto. And twin sister to Apollo. She had sworn to never marry or have sex. She is known as the Goddess of the hunt. And also the Goddess of wild animals, wilderness, childbirth, and virginity. And apparently, she had some fear of men. Don’t know if that part was true or not. And that is all I really know of her.” Shepard shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know anything interesting about her, unlike Aphrodite. The Goddess of love beauty, pleasure and so on. So as the myth says this Cronus guy cut Uranus genitalia off and threw them into the sea. The foam from where his stuff was; gave birth to Aphrodite. There is a lot of information about them but I can’t remember a whole lot. It was a weird thing so I remember that” Shepard shrugged her shoulders. 

“Of course you would remember that more.” Varric chuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two tumblrs:   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/perfectlyloudalpacafanfic
> 
> ^ Where I post all my fanfics at 
> 
> and 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/perfectlyloudalpaca
> 
> As a regular posting one


End file.
